


SLITKR1

by WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все было хорошо, война осталась позади, мир не погрузился в хаос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLITKR1

«– Сегодня ночью я потерял контроль над телом.  
– Расскажете об этом?  
– Я рассказываю: потерял контроль. Знаете, так бывает во сне. Ты вроде проснулся, лежишь в постели. Глаза открыты, а пошевелиться не можешь. И все, что вокруг, в привычном пространстве: темнота, тишина, тени – вдруг пугает тебя до первобытного страха. Как будто лежишь в глуши на растерзание чему-то. Ужин для зверья.  
– Сонный паралич.  
– Да, только в этот раз я не спал, док. Просто паралич, если хотите.  
– В таком случае сегодня проведем тесты, чтобы выяснить причину.  
– Не стоит, док. Я перед этим сквозь сон услышал, как кто-то из вашего персонала сказал: «Спутник». Понимаешь, в чем дело, да?  
– Вы уверены, что это не был сон?  
– Абсолютно. Кто-то чуть ли не над ухом сказал: «Спутник». Так что этот паралич – просто память тела.  
– И как долго длилось ваше состояние?  
– Чуть больше минуты. Я досчитал до восьмидесяти в уме.  
– Вы считали?  
– Старая привычка.  
– Значит, это у вас не впервые?  
– Впервые. Раньше я считал в криокамере. Но там не так долго: до пяти, не больше. Как под наркозом.  
– А о состоянии криостазиса вы что-нибудь помните?  
– Не особо. Немного перед и после.  
– Что именно?  
– Ничего определенного. Скорее ощущение, чем воспоминание.  
– Опишите ощущение.  
– Холод. Иногда казалось, что я не стою в камере, а лежу на спине, в снегу. Вот и все, в принципе.  
– А состояние сразу после пробуждения?  
– Да как у всех, только дольше. Ничего не соображал, будто мозг был еще в отключке. И люди вокруг сновали туда-сюда, все в одинаковой форме. Туда-сюда. Как подвижные мишени в тире.  
– Вы хотели в них выстрелить?  
– Сейчас да. Тогда нет. Просто думал так.  
– О чем вы еще думали?  
– Что выполняю свой долг. Ну надо же, а.  
– Вам это внушили, Джеймс. Вашей вины здесь нет.  
– Помню, помню. Но ты бы вытащил из меня имплантаты, док. Я третий месяц здесь бестолку торчу.  
– Джеймс, мы удалили их пять недель назад. Не считая протезированной руки, физически вы полностью здоровы.  
– Док, слушай, я не дурак. Не можете сейчас – так и скажите. Врать-то зачем? Я же все знаю.  
– Мы успешно удалили три психических имплантата, Джеймс: это именно то количество, которое выявил рентген. Помните, вам их показывали после операции, в этом же кабинете?  
– Есть еще.  
– Джеймс…  
– Что «Джеймс»? Вы что-то пропустили, а теперь пытаетесь это замять? Знаю я все эти истории.  
– Какие истории?  
– Про хирургов, забывающих зажим в ране. Да признайте вы уже, что облажались, только исправьте.  
– Операция прошла успешно, Джеймс. Повторная вам не нужна.  
– Не нужна? Док. Док, док, милый док. Я до сих пор помню, как убиваю людей. Это вы мне как объясните?  
– Психические имплантаты не отвечают за ваши воспоминания. Мы обсуждали это до и после хирургического вмешательства: имплантаты ввели для блокировки нежелательных на тот момент эмоций и воспоминаний. Их удаление не может исправить прошлое, Джеймс.  
– Прошлое? Что за бред. Проведите повторный рентген, есть еще один имплантат.  
– По вашей просьбе мы проводили рентген повторно… Джеймс, не трогайте швы. Прошу вас, успо…  
– Вы не удалили еще один имплантат. Я же знаю, что он там, я _слышу_ , как он работает: «Зззз». Каждую ночь: «Зззз». Автоматная очередь. А я этого не делал.  
– Джеймс, прекратите...  
– Тсс. Слышишь, вот тут? «Зззз» – шестеренки. Ты слушаешь?  
– Джеймс, посмотрите на меня. У вас снова идет кровь, Джеймс. Пожалуйста, перестаньте, и мы поговорим.  
– Да здесь он, здесь, смотри, вот, его ведь можно почувствовать! Вот же, прямо у меня под пальцами. Видишь, тут? Сейчас я его вытащу.  
– Команду в кабинет, пожалуйста... Джеймс, не вынуждайте меня снова колоть вам седативные.  
– Да посмотри ты сюда, прямо под пальцами, вот же он, вот, потрогай его, до...»

– Выключите.  
Стив потер лицо ладонью, отвернулся от монитора к окну. Сад клиники был ухожен и чист; светило холодное солнце, пели птицы. Все было хорошо, война осталась позади, мир не погрузился в хаос.  
За стеклом была другая реальность.


End file.
